Minecraft herobrine Encounters
Encounter I just started my first minecraft world, happy and delighted at the pigs and sheep. I went to cut some wood, because i guessed i needed that to do anything. My render distance was on Small, to make sure it doesn't lag. The first tree i saw had no leaves on it, and i just thought "O.K., maybe some trees don't have leaves. Oh well..." and continued to cut it. when i cut the last piece, i then looked forward to see where i should make my house. But when i looked behind me, in the fog, i thought i saw Steve's face with only white eyes. He ran shortly after i looked at him. I just continued to find a place to make my house. Once i made one, i needed more wood, so i set out to get more. I start to return to my house only to find it on fire. And in the fog, i saw the face again, same face, no eyes, just 2 white pixels on the spaces where his eyes should be. Then he ran. Encounter After the first encounter, i have gone to research him. I found out a whole lot about him after that, when i was mining in a cave. I had found some iron ore, on the same world, and decided to mine it. Under the iron ore, there was a 2x2 hallway, so after mining all the iron ore, i dropped down. I explored it to only find a pit of lava at the end, that looks like it wasn't randomly generated. Before i could turn around and go back up, i was hit into the pit....and i fell all the way into the lava, losing all my stuff, and to come back to a home with no roof or floor, because they were wood, and that that was left of it, was still burning. All the items in my chest, gone. Furnaces were gone, leaving only 2 furnaces with only 1 coal in each. My crafting bench was gone as well. I looked out my window, that was now just a empty space, only to see in the fog once more, the Steve face with white eyes. I set my mind on to trying to stop that person. Encounter I researched more and found out his name was Herobrine. I made another house, all out of cobblestone, put all my things such as furnaces and chests and such in my best hiding places, and made iron armor and items. I set out to find that mystery man. After 10 minecraft days of searching, i couldn't find him, so i started to head home. Again, behind me in the fog i saw the face, and as always, he looked at me for 2 seconds and then ran into the fog. This time, he ran in the direction of my house! I went as fast as i could to my house, but i wasn't fast enough. I saw that all my things were gone, all my chest's items, my furnaces, and even the chests themselves were taken! The house was badly damaged, but there were no signs of explosions. Herobrine has struck again. Encounter I had finally built a better house, gotten diamond tools and armor, had 10 diamond blocks left, and i haven't seen Herobrine yet. I decided to set out again, but this time, for more diamonds. I mined and mined and mined until i found a vein of diamonds. I had to be careful, because lava was near me. After i mined the diamonds, i started to return, only to find myself hit into the lava. It was too deep so i couldn't get out. When i died, i saw 2 white eyes and several parts of the Steve face....